


WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визитка

by WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021 (Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski)



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Banners & Icons, Collage, Don't copy to another site, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021
Summary: WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визитка
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	WTF Tomek Wilmowski 2021: визитка

«Приключения Томека Вильмовского» — серия книг Альфреда Шклярского о приключениях четвёрки польских путешественников и звероловов, которые объездили полмира, разыскивая редких и экзотических животных, преступников и пропавших без вести друзей. Всего в серии вышло девять книг, и, хотя автор планировал ещё как минимум одну, воплотить эту идею в жизнь он не успел. Девятая книга была опубликована уже после смерти Шклярского — её дописывал друг семьи, Адам Зелга, по оставшимся заметкам и черновикам. Так что, каким бы ни задумывалось самое последнее приключение, оно уже никогда не будет закончено.

Главный герой серии, Томек Вильмовский, впервые присоединяется к экспедициям отца и его товарищей ещё подростком, и от книги к книге читатель может наблюдать, как он взрослеет, постепенно набираясь и жизненного, и профессионального опыта. Помимо семьи и друзей, вместе с Томеком по миру путешествует и его верный пёс Динго, помогая выслеживать животных и людей, защищая от различных опасностей.

В книгах Динго — самый обычный, хоть и очень умный пес. Но, умей он разговаривать, обязательно поведал бы свою версию событий, описанных в каноне…

Это я. Родился в Австралии. Помесь домашней собаки и дикого австралийского пса, в честь которого и получил имя. Предполагалось, что буду обычной фермерской собакой, но судьба распорядилась иначе: теперь я самый настоящий путешественник, охотник и воин.

Моя первая хозяйка. Конечно, я и до неё жил у человека, но именно она дала мне имя, и именно её мне захотелось охранять и защищать с первого дня знакомства. Благодаря Салли я встретился с моим вторым — настоящим — хозяином и остался у него, что полностью изменило мою жизнь. Быть пастушьей собакой и гонять овец, конечно, неплохо, но многие ли собаки могут похвастаться, что гоняли носорогов и крокодилов? Спасибо Салли за то, что подарила такую возможность.

Мой второй хозяин и лучший друг. С ним я объездил почти весь мир, много где побывал, много чего повидал и понюхал. В детстве из-за своей щенячьей неугомонности и любопытства хозяин постоянно попадал в опасные ситуации, и мне всё время нужно было оставаться начеку, чтобы он не погиб. И даже когда он повзрослел и поумнел, я всё равно не раз выручал его.

Отец моего хозяина. Очень спокойный, не любит излишний риск и сражения, хотя если надо — и рискнёт, и за оружие возьмётся, чтобы защитить близких. Устроил меня в специальную школу для охотничьих собак, за что огромная ему благодарность. Хорошее образование много значит в наше время. Надеюсь, я полностью оправдал те деньги, которые он вложил в обучение.

Друг и кумир моего хозяина. Настоящий вожак — мы, собаки, это всегда чуем. Суровый и скрытный, но добрый, хотя и не напоказ. Знает очень много всего и очень много кого. Между экспедициями мы встречаемся редко, и от него всегда по-разному пахнет. Вообще, это довольно подозрительно, и не будь он давним другом моего хозяина… 

Лучший друг обоих моих хозяев. Очень большой и очень шумный. Вроде взрослый по человеческим меркам, но иногда просто щенок щенком, прям как Томек в детстве. Впрочем, охранник и защитник из него хоть куда — мы с ним не раз вступали в бой с врагом, и я всегда знал, что он не подведёт.

Моя первая экспедиция — недалеко от дома, по родной Австралии. Правда, присоединился я к ней в самом конце, но всё равно успел отличиться и поучаствовать в спасении Томека из лап бандитской шайки. И да, принято считать, что Салли спас Томек, но на самом-то деле это моя заслуга. Он, конечно, донёс её до дома, но если бы не я, нести попросту было бы некого. Хотя Томек все равно молодец, потому что отвязал меня и повёл в лес, где хозяйка попала в ловушку и не могла выбраться самостоятельно. Другим людям даже в голову это не пришло. Хотя у кого лучше нюх? Правильно, у меня.

Экспедиция в Африку. Люди жаловались на жару, а мне что, я привычный, у нас в Австралии тоже не Лондон. Не понравилось только то, что Томек напялил на меня дурацкую сбрую с меховыми хвостами — вроде бы, чтоб меня муха цеце не покусала. С одной стороны приятно, что хозяин заботится, с другой — сбруя эта жутко неудобная, долго привыкать пришлось. И потом, меня в Африке ядовитая змея укусила, и ничего, не умер, что мне какая-то там муха! Кстати, змея меня укусила, когда я Томека от неё спас. А ещё я отыскал в джунглях Смугу, которого тяжело ранили, так что и его тоже, считай, спас — сами бы они его не нашли. Вот такой я молодец.  
Хотя… от носорога не сумел защитить. Хозяин тогда едва не умер. Конечно, все говорили, что я вёл себя храбро, сделал всё, что мог, ведь и сам был ранен, а весовые категории, мягко сказать, неравные… Но с тех пор носорогов я особенно не люблю.

Поездка в Нью-Мексико замышлялась как отдых, а всё равно превратилась в экспедицию. Спасательную. Причём я впервые отправился в поход, а вернее, в долгую погоню за похитителями Салли, совсем один. Раненый. И справился! В конце концов Томек и остальные тоже нашли место, где её держали, но намного позже меня. Что поделать, у людей не такой тонкий нюх, как у собак. Зато я стрелять не умею, а это нам сильно пригодилось в самый ответственный момент.

Экспедиция, в которую меня не взяли. Хотя никто и не думал, что поездка в Индию вслед за Смугой, который отправился туда по каким-то особо секретным личным делам, перерастёт в довольно тяжёлую экспедицию. По словам боцмана Новицкого, было там то очень жарко, то очень холодно, пробираться приходилось то по джунглям, то по горам, где человеку с узкой тропы в пропасть сорваться так же легко, как мне гавкнуть. В общем, не самое приятное местечко. Дома с Салли лучше.  
Но всё-таки обидно, что не взяли. Во-первых, потому, что не только людям интересно попутешествовать. А во-вторых, потому, что в Индии тоже водятся носороги. Да-да, те самые звери, которых я очень не люблю. Ведь если бы один из них тоже напал на Томека, я бы его защитить не смог. А как же я без хозяина? Да и реванша хочется.

Ещё одна экспедиция, в которую меня не взяли. Зато взяли кучу других собак, что тоже обидно. Я бы хотел и на тигров поохотиться, и на рысей, и за бандитами погоняться. Но это была внезапная и очень секретная экспедиция, хозяин с друзьями даже не успели домой вернуться, отправились в Сибирь прямо из Индии. Ну а я не письмо, меня по почте не отошлёшь, так что всерьёз обижаться на Томека было бы несправедливо. Да и охота там была для отвода глаз, а на самом деле опять кого-то искали и спасали. И, судя по тому, что нашей компании прибыло, нашли и спасли. Горжусь хозяином, он перенимает мои лучшие качества.

Во время этой экспедиции, по Новой Гвинее, чуть не погибла Салли. Её укусила ядовитая змея, которую я слишком поздно заметил. И хотя все вокруг говорили, что сделать ничего было нельзя, потому что эту змею специально так выдрессировали; хотя умом понимаю, что змея — не носорог, заметить её в густой траве непросто, все равно не могу себя простить. Кажется, у меня появилось ещё одно очень сильно не любимое животное.  
Зато после этой экспедиции Томек и Салли наконец-то стали жить вместе, что не может не радовать — больше никаких переездов от одного к другому. А раз они теперь и путешествовать тоже будут вместе, то уже не смогут оставить меня с кем-нибудь и не взять в новую экспедицию. Ура! 

Смуга снова пропал, теперь где-то в Южной Америке, и его снова надо искать. Но на этот раз взяли меня. Долго бродили по джунглям и все-таки нашли. Вот только как нашли, так и опять потеряли. А вместе с ним ещё и Новицкого, мало нам одной беспокойной пропажи. Вернулись из джунглей ни с чем. Крайне неудачная и непонятная экспедиция.

Снова отправились на поиски Смуги, а заодно и Новицкого. Правда, хозяева с друзьями говорили, что в этот раз искать не нужно, потому что место встречи известно, но всё равно пришлось основательно покружить по городам и джунглям. И пешком, и на поезде, и на пароходе. По мне, так лучше пешком — ни в поезде, ни на пароходе не побегаешь, всё время или сиди, или лежи, скучно. Смугу и Новицкого мы в конце концов отыскали, и больше они, к счастью, не терялись. Но джунгли надоели, хочется уже какого-нибудь разнообразия.

В Египет поехали отдыхать, так что, сами понимаете, чем это закончилось. И всё из-за Смуги — я уже говорил, что он вообще-то очень подозрительный тип? Шли по следу опасного преступника, по дороге чуть не потеряли Салли и всё-таки потеряли Томека. Салли я смог найти, а Томека — нет, потому что пропал он в пустыне, а в этих песках сложно что-то учуять.  
А на дальнейшие поиски меня не взяли. И нашли хозяина без моей помощи. Может быть, это потому что я старею и теряю нюх? Не хочу даже думать о том, что стану беспомощным и бесполезным. Ну уж нет. Нас совершенно точно ждёт ещё немало приключений. Просто мы, возможно, не станем о них рассказывать…

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Tomek_Wilmowski/pseuds/WTF%20Tomek%20Wilmowski%202021"> <img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/2e/e7/maWiKDH9_o.png" alt="tomek2021" /></a>

[ ](https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/?tag=5367955)[ ](https://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5482140)


End file.
